Buscando amar
by Arizza
Summary: -¡No puedo! - es lo que ella siempre decía, por más que le amase, nunca podría decírselo o lo perdería todo, y no estaba en condiciones de darse ese lujo. Sin embargo, ahora que ya no está la razón por la que se aferraba a lo que tenía... él ya no está...


**Discaimer: La pequeña deslucidez siguiente es de mi autoría y uso los personajes de Steph M para personificar la historia en esta pag.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Buscando amar**

**.**

**.**

― _No puedo amarte, no puedo, no me puedo enamorar._

― _Claro que puedes, nada te detiene. No es algo que tengas que meditar o pedir permiso._

― _Pero yo no puedo._

― _¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué?_

― _Ya te lo dije, si me permitiera amarte, si tan solo me permitiera decirte una sola palabra de cariño, lo perdería todo, ¡todo! No puedo darme ese lujo, no puedo, no con..._

― _¿Eso te detiene? Dinero, fortuna..._

― _Lo siento Edward, no con Jessica tan delicada de salud. Perdóname._

― _Está bien, te entiendo..._

― _Edward..._

― _No, tranquila, no te presionaré, más. Si el dinero es lo que te impide amarme, el temor de perderlo todo, respetaré tu palabra, no te incomodaré más con mis sentimientos. Adiós_

― _¡Edward!_

El recuerdo me golpeó con fuerza.

Hoy, hacía cinco años que había perdido para siempre la posibilidad de encontrar amor para mi vida. No es que nunca recordara ese instante, pero hoy, como cada año, el recuerdo era más tangible, porque hacía cinco años exactos que él se fue.

Pero yo había sido tonta. Sacrifiqué el amor por el dinero, y ¿de qué me había servido? Si al final de cuentas Jessica se había ido, pocas semanas después de la partida de Edward ella había muerto... se había suicidado. No soportó más el vivir como una inválida enfermiza, no pudo más con su autocompasión.

_Si Isabella llega a casarse nuevamente, si llega a enamorarse, si ama a alguien más todos mis bienes que le he heredado pasarán a manos de Lauren mi querida._

Mike... Mike Newton... gracias a él mi vida era una condena resignada sin amor.

Aunque estuviera muerto nunca dejaría de sentir resentimiento por su desgraciada persona.

Yo era una rica heredera, pero quedé huérfana al poco de haberme casado y todos mis bienes habían pasado al poderío Newton al no haber heredero más de parte de los Swan.

Me había casado por complacer a mi madre y porque creía que Mike era alguien noble. Pero oh desgracia, pues en cuanto acepté mi matrimonio algo en mí me dijo que acababa de cometer el peor error de mi vida. Ante todos Mike se fingía la nobleza encarnada, pero en privado era otra cosa. Nuestro matrimonio había sido lo más anormal que uno podría imaginar, ya que él sólo me había desposado por encaprichamiento tras haberle negado, la primera vez que nos conocimos, sus afectos. Él solía traer mujerzuelas a nuestra alcoba y estar con ellas frente a mí, obligándome a estar y a veces participar. Pero nunca hizo conmigo más que tocarme lascivamente, todo lo demás era con sus queridas, en especial con Lauren, quien era su querida favorita. Para mi simplemente era un infierno sentir las manos de él por mi cuerpo mientras se revolcaba con las otras.

Y al morir, para asegurarse de fastidiarme la vida más de lo que ya había hecho y asegurarse de que no iría tras alguien más había especificado esa cláusula. El amor para mi estaba prohibido. Al no tener padre ni madre sabía que quedar despojada de todo no estaba entre mis opciones, menos cuando mi querida hermana Jessica había sufrido un accidente fatal dejándola inválida y enfermiza.

Pero entonces, dos años después, cuando yo cumplía los 21 años lo conocí.

Él no era nadie, sólo un humilde mayordomo, o eso sabía yo. Había llegado a mi mansión para sustituir al viejo Jemeson que había muerto. Tenía algo místico tras sus pupilas verdes con ligero dorado alrededor, se decía que quienes tenían esa tonalidad de los ojos era porque pertenecían a linajes reales, pero ¡bah! Edward era sólo mi mayordomo temporal por tiempo indefinido. Y entonces las atenciones de él para conmigo comenzaron a ser evidentes.

Abrí mis ojos y las escenas comenzaron a esfumarse... El temor siempre era mi eterna compañía. Desde hacía cinco años ansiaba con desesperación que por alguna gracia del destino él volviera y me dijera que sus afectos hacia mi aún estaban intactos, pero luego de eso el temor de quedar desprotegida, sin bienes ni recursos para sobrevivir me invadía y terminaba rechazándole nuevamente en mi mente.

Si tan sólo pudiese verle nuevamente... pero no, no podía permitirme ese desliz y perderlo todo. Si vivía siendo inmensamente rica pero en la completa soledad del abandono. Viuda, sola, amargada, amenazada, abandonada... sin amor...

Edward... oh Edward si tan solo volvieras por mí, pero no, no podías hacerme eso, no podía perderlo todo en un día...

Edward había pasado en poco tiempo a mostrar abiertamente sus intereses en mí al poco de comenzar a trabajar en mi casa. Sólo éramos yo, mi hermana, la doncella de la cocina, la de la limpieza y él. Pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo y poco a poco comenzamos a disfrutar de pláticas placenteras... un mes después él me declaraba abiertamente sus sentimientos por mí. Y así cada que él me insinuaba o decía abiertamente el tema yo lo rechazaba... no me podía permitir caer y perderlo todo, Un mes después sucedía la escena que casi cada día recordaba.

Y hoy se cumplían cinco años...

Un ajetreo en el piso inferior atrajo mi atención... la doncella del servicio entraba agitada en mi habitación.

― Señora Newton – cómo odiaba me llamaran así – un hombre la busca... le dije que se fuera pero insiste en verla, dice que es importante y no se irá hasta no verla.

― Gracias Ángela, ¿te dijo su nombre?

― No, no pude hacer que me lo dijese.

― Está bien, dile que en unos momentos bajo.

La doncella salió y me dispuse a cambiarme, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie, pero no podía bajar en definitiva a despachar a ese hombre en un camisón de dormir. Me puse el corsé y el vestido de los más sencillos que poseía y bajé a revisar.

Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras me congelé en mi sitio...

Ahí, imponente como nunca antes, y más bello de lo que recordaba estaba él... Edward.

Se veía tan cambiado, y más aún si vestía muy... muy elegante para lo que yo recordaba que él era.

― Edward – su nombre salió de mis labios sin sonido, pero aún así él me volteó a ver con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

― Hola Isabella... – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se me acercaba.

― ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? – tartamudeé por la impresión de tenerlo ahí conmigo.

― He venido por ti.

― Pero, Edward, ya te lo he dicho... yo, yo no puedo...

― Shh – me acalló con un dedo sobre mis labios – lo sé, y hoy si tengo algo seguro que ofrecerte.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Bueno, hace cinco años me dijiste que la razón por la que no podías permitirte amarme era perder tu dinero y seguridad, y hace cinco años yo no tenía nada que ofrecerte. Menos cuando me encontraba desterrado de mi país por mi tío.

― No entiendo.

― Lo sé. Hace seis años, estuve aquí porque no tenía a donde ir... así que comencé a trabajar en diferentes lugares. Hacía siete años que mi tío me había desterrado tras robarle el trono a mi padre, el Emperador Carlise, mi tío el Conde Aro, lo derrocó y me desterró para que no pudiera ascender a mi lugar en el imperio. Pero hoy, hace tres años se armó una revuelta por parte del pueblo y muchos fieles del gobierno para devolverme a mi lugar. Así que aquí estoy hoy ofreciéndote mi amor de nueva cuenta... no quedarás en la calle y tu hermana tendrá la atención necesaria.

― Ella murió hace tiempo.

― Oh vaya... eso no lo supe. Lo lamento, sé cuánto la querías.

― Gracias, ya me he sobrepuesto.

― Isabella, amada Bella mía... ¿esta vez si me aceptarías para ser tu compañero de vida?

― Yo... no lo sé, no quiero que pienses que soy una condenada interesada... y no puedo creer lo que me acabas de contar...

― Lo sé, no te lo dije en ese entonces porque no tenía seguro el poder recuperar mi posición y no tenía nada que ofrecerte. Pero hoy estoy aquí nuevamente pidiéndote que te cases conmigo, Sé que no será una vida fácil o sencilla con todo lo que implica mi nombre y apellido, pero por hoy quiero ser sólo un hombre pidiéndole a la mujer amada que comparta su vida con él... Isabella, Bella mía ¿me aceptarías?

No sé en qué momento se había postrado de rodillas ante mí. Las doncellas observaban atónitas la escena, en especial Audra quién era íntima de Lauren quienes sólo esperaban un momento de esto para dejarme en el suelo sin nada.

Un sollozo escapó de mi pecho y lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

― Isabella, Bella mía, si te he incomodado con mis palabras sólo dilo y te dejaré tranquila. No era mi intención incomodarte. No temas herir mis sentimientos al rechazarme. Sólo dilo y yo saldré por la puerta y no te volveré a buscar.

Sequé con una mano mis lágrimas.

¡Irse! No, no lo perdería nuevamente, ya tenía mi decisión...

― Edward... es sólo que... yo no sé cómo gobernar un imperio - le respondí con una sonrisa y una risa cortada por las lágrimas de emoción escapó de mi pecho.

Edward me miró con la más bella de las sonrisas y luego la transformó en una pícara de lado.

― Por eso, señora mía, no deberá preocuparse... tenemos toda una vida para aprender juntos.

...

* * *

...

**A que me regalan un reviw?? andelen sip?**

**ta bien que me desaparezco por tempradas eternas pero no lo hago intencionalmente ;D**

**jajaja, les mando abrazos congelados del vampiro más lindo**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar**

**Arizza!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
